Until Nothing Do We Part
by takersvampyress
Summary: Do your dreams ever come true? How about your nightmares? Well, they do here.


Tara Soto Until Nothing Do Us Part Page 1/  
"UNTIL NOTHING DO US PART"  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The dream/nightmare began again, as it has every night since Demona turned sixteen. The world she once knew, was no longer to be seen. Everything is black, thick and dark like tar. Slowly, the darkness recedes to reveal the land. Land of fire and darkness, of cold and madness. A land devoid of light and hope. A place where evil is born, and nightmares are bred. This is the, dark land of the Undertaker and Kane, the Lords of Darkness and Fire.  
In the distance, large mountains of fire rise to spew acrid smoke into the swirling mist that makes up, what can only be called the sky. The ground is made of blasting hot sand, lava, and steam. The only sign of life is the huge castle that seems to sit in the middle of this strange land. Demona walks across the hot ground, taking no notice of it, even though it was hot enough to melt steel. She is covered from head to toe in a black robe. Only her eyes can be seen from beneath the hood.  
Reaching her destination, the huge doors open to a wave of her hand. Inside, the doors close, as she walks on to the throne room. There, she walks up to the two thrones, and kneels low, bowing her head.  
The Undertaker lounges casually in a large ornate throne across from his brother in darkness, Kane. The dark purple robes that adorn his massive physique, rustle softly, as the edges glimmer in the light of the fire that burns around the chair of his evil brother. His hood sits back a bit, allowing his face to peek out a bit. His skin is pale, nearing white, in appearance. His voice too, is low and carries the sounds of the evil that resides within his soul. September 29, 2003 09:14p.m. Chapter One |Tara Soto Until| |Nothing Do We Part Page| |2/ |  
  
Between the two 'men' sits a large dark cauldron which seems filled with churning lava that at times, leaps into the air above it, as if it had a life all it's own and was seeking to escape it's home. His brother nods slowly and turns his attention to the boiling liquid within the vessel.  
His attire differs greatly from that of his sibling in that, beneath his loose flowing robes of black, his body is incased in an armor of bright red metal. A metal that seems to flow with the movements of the giant monster it adorns. His face sports a ghastly covering, yet this too, seems to move as if it were a living thing that has found it's home plastered to the face of this being of evil.  
With a motion of his hand, The Undertaker waved her to him. Stepping up to him, Demona knelt at his feet, wrapping an arm around his leg. Once again, he says the same thing he does every night, "Are you ready? Are you ready to join us? Are you ready to accept your destiny?" As always, those words wake her up.  
Sitting up in bed, Demona pulls herself free of her tangled, sweat soaked sheets, and heads to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she gets dressed, and heads to work.  
  
September 30, 2003 09:50p.m. Chapter One Tara Soto Until Nothing Do We Part Page 3/  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
Walking down the crowded halls of the arena, The Undertaker and Kane had a clear path. Nobody wanted to mess with the two brothers. An evil aura seemed to surround them. Even the characters they played for the WWF were evil. Hell, even the people who worked with them on a day-to-day basis were scared of them. They were both almost 7 feet tall, 325 pounds, and packed with muscles. Neither one had an ounce of fat on them. That's where the similarities ended. The Undertaker had black hair down to the middle of his back, a goatee, a mustache, and jade green eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. He dressed in black from head to toe. Kane had curly brown hair, a little past his shoulders. He wore a red and black mask, and had sharp blue eyes. He dressed in black and red. Needless to say, if their appearance didn't scare people, their attitude did. They both had a ' just as soon kill you as look at you ' attitude.  
Taker stopped walking as he slapped his brother in the chest. "Damn! Look at that!" Kane followed his brother's gaze and saw a petite woman with dark red hair walk into wardrobe. On her tip toes, she might reach the middle of their chests. As for her hair, well it just barely brushed her butt in curls.  
"Nice,"Kane mumbled,"You want that?" "Bro', I'm gonna have that,"Taker replied as they continued to walk to their dressing rooms.  
Later that afternoon, Demona was getting a feel for her new job. The lady she worked with, Rose, was showing her the current costumes, and telling her who went with each one. Holding up a huge black, leather, trench coat, Demona said,  
"Whoever wears this must be real big. This sucker weights a ton!"  
"That is Undertaker's. We need to add chains to it,"Rose replied. September 30, 2003 10:02 p.m Chapter Two Tara Soto Until Nothing Do We Part Page 4/  
  
"Why? It looks bad ass enough. Besides, I don't know how he'd ever be able to carry it, if we added more weight," she replied, and slid it on. Looking in the mirror, she just stared at herself. She looked as evil as the day is long. Suddenly, the glass seemed to change, showing her the desolate land she dreamed about. As she took a step closer, she jumped when a deep voice from behind said, "That looks good on you, Lady. However, I wear it to the ring." Turning around to face the man who spoke, she gasped out loud, and fainted in his arms.  
Demona was just opening her eyes, when the man asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just thought you were someone else," she replied, sitting up. Just then, Kane stepped up beside his brother. Her eyes widened and, once again, she fainted.  
"Damn! Bro', this just isn't our day,"Kane grumbled, looking at the pale woman, laying on the couch. 


End file.
